Equation
by Tayani
Summary: When Izaya Orihara first met Shizuo Heiwajima, he thought the blond beast was interesting enough to try and see if he can make him like him. Two months later, with no answer from the blond, the raven realises he might have fallen for Shizuo himself... And he is left with nothing but an equation to solve.


**A/N: **Hello! Yet another (second) of 10 gift oneshots! This time it's for blushingteddybear who requested a fluffy, cute highschool!Shizaya :) Hope you like it!

Please enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Neither the characters, nor the setting of this story is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Equation<strong>

128√e980

Izaya stared blankly at three completely filled sheets of paper, few pencils (two of which were there simply because the raven was not in the mood to sharpen them), a rubber, ruler and a calculator before him. He has been sitting there for who knows how long, trying to solve this damn equation, but all he got made no sense. Izaya groaned, letting his head fall on the desk in defeat. He was supposed to be great in maths. So why…?

Izaya Orihara was smart. He never studied too much and skipped a lot of lessons, but in the end he always received best scores on exams or tests. He was simply good.

Shizuo, on the other hand, had serious troubles keeping up. Okay, so he was quite good at maths. But still, the protozoan was nowhere near Izaya Orihara's abilities. So. How. Was. This. Possible?

When Izaya Orihara got into Raijin Academy, he did not think he would encounter anyone even remotely interesting there. And yet, he was amazed. This one person, this one _beast _who always managed to act differently than he thought he would, this one, blond monster who was such a great fun to tease… This one person that managed to tell Izaya that he didn't like him to his face. And as much as the raven's first instinct was to slash the beast and see him go angry again, something stopped him, and he only grinned, saying a "We'll see about that~" in a sing-song voice.

Yes. Izaya Orihara decided he would get fearsome Shizuo Heiwajima to like him, maybe even more. And he was very, very stubborn, and very bad at losing.

Still, wooing the blond didn't turn out as easy as he had thought at first. Shizuo was not only violent; he seemed to hate everything that defined Izaya, from his behaviour, through his smirk, on the raven's smell ending.

Izaya started to act nicer towards his surroundings; he smiled more than smirked, at least when Shizuo was there to see, and he started using the blond's favourite, cheap, strawberry-scented shampoo and shower gel, even though he hated that chemical smell.

And yet… nothing.

He got Shizuo's number (which was easy) and texted him constantly. Simple things, stupid things, like "Good morning, Shizu-chan" and "Good night, Shizu-chan" and "Did your test went well?" and "What did you have for dinner? I had sushi…" and "Let's go get some together next time". He never received an answer.

It wasn't that the raven was particularly smitten with Shizuo. He just really, really, _really_ hated to lose.

It went on like this for more than two months now, and Izaya was slowly thinking of giving up. Hell, he even got transferred to Shizuo's class, which only annoyed the blond to no ends, seemingly. After two months, Izaya was finally at a loss of what more to do, and ready to admit defeat. Only, he didn't want to admit defeat. Because somewhere along the way, he realised it became a bit more than a game for him. He had not only fallen for the blond for real; it was still an unrequired love. Because Shizuo never answered him, not one of his text, not one of his calls or greetings.

Until today, when their last, maths class ended, Shizuo lingered in the class (and Izaya obviously lingered with him). He talked quietly to the teacher, and she gave him a little smile and a nod when the blond gestured at the raven. The teacher then left, leaving the boys alone.

But Shizuo didn't say anything. He just went to the blackboard and scribbled this equation down, turning back and leaving promptly afterwards, leaving Izaya staring at the board.

About an hour later, the raven looked at the last page he had written on.

1792√5e ~ 6606.48188432569132958...

Izaya Orihara was stuck. Did he make a mistake? No, he's been checking this equation over and over again. And then some. And yet… It was impossible Shizuo scribbled something just like that, right? RIGHT?

"You sure are blind, flea." came a quiet voice from behind him. Izaya blinked and turned around, seeing Shizuo perched on one of the desks, a carton of strawberry milk in his hand. Since when did he…

"...I did solve the equation. I just can't figure out what it means."

Shizuo only rolled his eyes, jumping from the desk with what seemed to be… A blush on his cheeks?

He went to the blackboard and stared at the symbols, Izaya looking intently at him. And then, the blond took the sponge and wiped the upper level of the signs. Izaya gasped, and stared at what remained written on the board.

_ILOVEYOU_

_I LOVE YOU_

_I love you_

Izaya's phone buzzed, and he reached for it absent-mindedly, still staring in shock at the blackboard and the grinning blond beside it. He realised his eyes were teary by now, as he looked at the text… The very first text he got from Shizuo, his first reply.

[If you're free tonight... Let's go have that sushi, okay?]

Izaya clenched his fists, letting out a quiet, helpless laugh.

"...okay." he whispered, smiling brightly at Shizuo, who smiled back. "Okay, Shizu-chan."


End file.
